Love Lost
by PercabethFanatic
Summary: My version of Percabeth's reunion in MoA. Inspired by burdge-bug's Love Lost drawing on deviantART (Check out burdge-bug, she's awesome at drawing) Cover art isn't mine - its owned by burdge-bug! One-Shot


Love Lost

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus or anything related to that, Rick Riordan does. **

**Author's Note: This was inspired by burdge-bug's drawing called 'Love Lost' on deviantART. Check it out, its amazing! **

With sweaty palms, I take a step off the Argo II. I see the Romans gathering up ahead of us, I sense Jason beside me but I don't look at him, just at the Romans, searching for the familiar mess of black hair. Searching for the face of Percy.

"Come on, Annabeth." Jason says beside me, the two of us begin walking. I force myself to tear my eyes away from the Romans and look straight ahead. I see a girl at the age of about, sixteen, dressed in a purple toga. Her expression is totally poker-faced and the only thing betraying her emotion is her eyes. Which have a glint of excitement as they pass over me and land on Jason. I feel Jason pause in his footsteps before continuing, but I can tell that he's tense.

That must be Reyna. One of the Praetors. Jason begins whispering in my ear.

"Where's the other Praetor? Keep a lookout." Jason says. "But... if the Praetor is who I think it is..." I hear him swallow roughly and I can see him clench his fists through the corner of my eye.

Then, someone stumbles towards Reyna, I hear some collective gasps from the Romans, but they quiet down as the person regains their balance. When they look up, I momentarily forget how to breathe.

_Percy. Seaweed Brain. _

"Annabeth?" Jason tugs at my arm as my eyes lock with Percy's. I see him scrunch up his eyebrows, a sign that he's in deep thought. "Annabeth!" Jason tugs at my arm again, confusion and worry evident in his voice.

"Its Percy." I whisper, my voice rising, the winds carrying my voice. Reyna's gaze hardens as the two of us stop walking to whisper.

"Percy?" Jason repeats, his eyes darting towards him before landing back on mine. I see him purse his lips before speaking. "Come on, lets go."

The two of us continue walking, some of the Romans in the ranks whispering. Not for very long though, Reyna barks out a command in Latin or something that makes them all shut up instantly.

When both the Praetors and Jason and I are all standing in front of each other face to face I feel my breath becoming ragged as Percy steps towards me, his eyes narrowing._ Please remember, please remember, please remember_. I repeat those words over and over in my mind, silently praying to every Olympian I can name, which is quite a lot.

"You're Annabeth... right?" Percy asks me, his voice soft, yet his words seem to explode in my ears.

I blink, my smile slowly fading. I just stare up at him, feeling as if my soul had just been ripped from my body with a knife. "Yes..." I clear my throat. "I'm Annabeth."

I feel unshed tears coming to my eyes, I try my best to blink them away but they disobey. Instead, they come crashing down on my cheeks like the way the rain pours in a storm. I swallow roughly. I've never shown my emotions like this. I've never ever put them on full display, yet here I am crying.

"Annabeth?" Percy pipes up, I look back up at him. I see him blink at me. Then, the most unthinkable thing happens right then and there. "Got ya."

I stare at him. "Excuse me?" I squeak, my voice at least 10 times higher than usually.

Percy grins at me before enveloping me in a hug. "Got ya."

His lips crash down on mine and I swear that right now, I'm flying higher than Olympus. I hear the Romans around us speaking in alarm and I'm pretty sure that most of them are staring at us in shock.

Suddenly, I pull myself away from him. I see Percy look at me in confusion, right before I shove him to the ground and place my arm on his neck.

"Argh!" Percy gasps, obviously surprised.

I wipe my eyes and cheeks before I glare at him fiercely. "Don't you ever, ever do that to me again, Seaweed Brain!" I snarl.

Percy wilts under my gaze, paling. "Of course." He squeaks.

"Good." I murmur, just before crashing my lips down on his.


End file.
